the_eden_campaign_40k_fannonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eden Campaign (40K Fannon) Wiki
The Planet of Eden The planet of Eden is a world in the Segmentum Solar on the very edges. Eden has had a exceedingly chaotic history from the dark age of technology to the present day galaxy. Millions of conflicts have been waged upon this planet with hundreds of empires rising and falling on the planet both before and after Humanity. To understand Eden, one must go back to it's beginning. A long time ago back in the war of heaven, Eden was host to a diverse Eco-system of sentient aliens but was purged at some point by the Necron during their war with the Old ones. Eden from that point has been a tomb world however due to unknown events the Necron have been inactive for possibly millions of years before the first expansion of humanity in the dark age of Technology. During this period Humanity had used this world and it's existing Xenos tech to build a unknown empire that was some kind of republic however in the Age of Strife fell under the influence chaos but not entirely. The Remnants of this Empire fought the Techno barbarians tooth and nail but with no Primarchs spawning on their worlds they struggled with chaos up until Angron during the Great Crusade came to the world and slaughtered most of the inhabitants. After the world was bashed into submission after a long and bloody campaign, the world came under Imperial rule. With Angron gone he left a small force to enforce law and order on the world or at least his version of it in the way of randomly murdered people every so often with such shocking rage and violence it would scare the people into putting off any attempt of Rebellion. Eden's government wisely choose they would preserve Edenite Culture through cooperation and basically bribing the Imperium to let them govern themselves. And so large scale production begun as the age old foundries long forsaken and ruined was retaken and rebuilt. They then began producing Imperial weapons and vehicles and giving it to the Imperium, while also rebuilding any and all economy they could. The Emperor surprised with this wild 180 in the way of attitude towards their new overlords granted Eden the right to govern it's self as long as it forbade all forms of religion, followed the Imperial truth and continued to be productive and it was agreed. Mostly the Emperor had little interest in Eden and didn't want to have to waste valuable Astartes policing a planet while the Imperial Army could simply watch over the world while it creates new weapons for his armies. As the Crusade carried on, the Horus Heresy drew close the planet had recovered well and began fuelling the Imperial Army with their own little army. As they successfully governed the world they made worship of the Patron god Concordia strictly taboo without having to murder the thousands of clergies that have come up worshipping the goddess. The Eden continued to run as a republic and successfully tamed the revolutionary fires of the planet by the overwhelming presence of peace and quiet. All was going well until Angrons Legion returned in full force at the start of the heresy, led by one Angrons Commanders, Redacted the Astartes began besieging the planet and killing it's people in the name of the Chaos gods. The Edenite Defenders however fought well against the Chaos Marines because Eden in all that time had been fortifying every street and inch of the world with at least some form of artillery however due to either pure bad luck or warp influence a warp storm limited all forms of communication to and from the planet. So while The World Eaters' conquest of the world was slow it was happening. As the Horus Heresy continued on, the Emperor noticed the lack of resources coming from Eden and it's Sub Sector and so a small force of Raven Guard was sent to the planet, the force as led by Force Commander Valrik the Ever exalted. As the Raven Guard arrived they arrived to a battered world withstanding a full blown Chaos marine and Demonic Invasion, to Horus' annoyance Eden had not fallen and now the Imperium had arrived to assist the planet but had more to worry about and so left the Existing World Eaters to deal with it. As the Raven Guard landed they came into contact with the Edenite Defenders and their commander "Lucius Alverius" whom had been responsible for so many traitor Astartes dying on the planet. Together the Edenite Defenders pushed back the Demons and Chaos Marines taking heavy casualties. At the end of the campaign the Chaos commander that was assigned to the planet had become demonic and so had to be killed costing Lucius his arm and the Lives of many Raven Guard. Shortly after Lucius had successfully landed a fatal blow onto the Demon they discovered the Warp Gate that had been constructed in the Capital Spire and if it was not closed the Demonic invasion would never end. Valrik and his remaining Raven Guard stepped through the gate to hold back the hordes of innumerable hordes of Khronate demons while Lucius and the Edenite Soldiers destroyed the gate. Shortly after the Horus heresy the Eden Shadow Government had to return the world to functional status however soon came to a problem, due to the ban on all forms of religion being the official terms of Eden's existence and with the lack of the Emperor the Imperial cult instantly had a problem with the planet as the ban on religion was maintained. During this Lucius was rewarded for his heroic deeds and was made into a a Chapter Master and began the construction for his own Space Marine Chapter, the Crusaders and their home world was Eden Prime, the Moon of Eden. As Eden rebuilt it's self it employed mysterious technology to restore it's atmosphere to health and brought out various new models of Imperial weapons officially branded as "Eden Class" by the High Lords of Terra before the Adeptus Mechanicus had gotten the monopoly of all technology. Soon after the Imperial Guard needed more troops and so the "45th Cadian" was made from Eden, these troops would be sent to defend the Cadian gate and used as a elite strike force using Eden Class tanks and guns. However Eden could not sell Eden class weaponry well by some point before the age of apostasy. At some point during the age of Apostasy a type of "Fake" civil war broke out in the Eden Sub sector where for mysterious reasons every order sent by the inquisition and imperial organisations came out as the exact opposite of what they said. Imperial Records have little detail on exactly who was fighting who but it was clear at the time there was no real traitor or loyalist side. Because loyalists would be tricked into killing loyalists over the accusation for heresy. The event left the entire system totally unprepared for when a massive Ork Waagh fleet invaded the sub sector as the entire sub sector had been killing it's self and with the exceedingly high taxes and complete miscommunication and the monstrously high number of Orcs in the Segmentum Solar. This caused panic and the entire sub sector nearly fell and to make matters worse reports suggest the Orc war Boss Ishmoz had a strange bird like creature guiding him. But as the Sub Sector came close to being lost a sudden sub sector wide storm broke out and kileld every Orc and every hint of chaos throughout the sub sector, purging every vestige of chaos throughout the Sub sector. Many report seeing a woman in the storms, wearing bright white robes with flowing long hair, fitting the description of "Concordia" The patron god of Eden. After the sudden storm had eradicated all the threats to the Imperium, the woman disappeared and the Inquisition Ordo Hereticus investigated any hints of the "Clergy of the Lady" however found nothing thus putting Eden on a watch list, scared of what warp entity the people had been worshipping to be strong enough to eradicate a entire Orc Waagh like that but at least Eden's high economic value had been re-secured. The Culture of Eden Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse